Scared
by LadyFateContemplatingDisaster
Summary: "It scared him. But that was ridiculous. He was Kuran Kaname, pureblood prince of the Kuran line. He shouldnt be terrified out of his mind just because of a pair of eyes." Rated T for something that may happen later...who really knows :P Yaoi! Love, Rayne
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so normally I do Draco Malfoy fanfics. Well, really just my other two...but still. Anyway, Zero and Kaname are one of my favorite pairings, and I just couldn't help myself :) I had to write something. So here it is:**

**(BTW: I no own VK.)**

It scared him.

It honest to God scared him.

But that was _ridiculous._

He was Kuran Kaname, pureblood prince of the Kuran line. He shouldn't be terrified out of his mind because of a pair of eyes.

And in all truth, he wasn't afraid of that pair of amazing eyes. He loved those eyes. But what those eyes could do to him...that made him truly afraid. That, and what would happen should the owner of those eyes ever find out about his feelings.

Right now, as they made the transition between classes, his own masochistic pair of eyes sought out the lavender pair of the prefect. He had been regularly donating blood to the silver haired ex human, and it had been at least a week since the last time. Kaname distinctly saw the hunter's unusual eyes skitter away from his own, and a tightening of his throat told him that he would need to go to the Level D again tonight.

The thought no longer filled him with dread and mild disgust like it used to. Rather, it was met with excitement, longing, and sorrow.

He paused, and spoke gently to Yuuki as everyone present expected him to. He felt a tightening in his heart, but found he was unable to detect any emotional reason of his own behind it. He cautiously looked at the hunter with an unreadable and emotionless face, but the hunter was turned away from everyone. Kaname shook his head. It was ridiculous to think that such an emotion of hurt could pass through Kiryuu Zero's heart.

Kaname had not been paying attention in class. He had no need to, of course, so no one could blame him, but it was odd for him to be doing so just the same.

Tonight, he was thinking about silver hair.

There was no fear in his thoughts now; the hair that belonged to his purple eyed hunter did not show him coldness or bloodlust or hatred or friendship. It was emotionless. It affected him, yes, but only because he sometimes imagined the hair gently moving the breeze, soft and smooth, and the perfect blend of thick and thin texture...like he was doing now. He decided that he loved it best when Zero was leaned up against a tree, just after taking blood, when it was mussed and even messier than usual. It was when he thought this that an electric shock of pain rattled through him.

Zero.

He stood and left the room, signaling with a wave of his hand for the others to remain without him, and when he was sure that the door was shut behind him, he broke into a run. A dead on sprint.

Zero.

* * *

Zero was terrified.

Absolutely freaking bat-crap terrified.

What the hell was going on?

Why did freaking Kuran keep staring at him? Why did he constantly think about him? Why did he find himself almost looking forward to his feedings with Kuran?

Why did he feel sick whenever Kuran even spoke to Yuuki?

_What was wrong with him?_

These thoughts circled through his head as he patrolled, avoiding Yuuki at any cost. He wasn't sure if it was because he knew he would need to feed soon of because he didn't want to see her after seeing her around Kuran.

He heard a noise, and jerked his head up, all thoughts of Yuuki and Kaname pushed from his mind. His hand slowly fell to his Bloody rose and pulled it from the holster, falling into a defensive position.

What was there?

Something crashed into him, and a sharp pain shot through his side. He managed to get off a shot at the figure, who screamed then turned and ran.

The pain radiated from his side in waves as the ex human collapsed onto the ground.

**Well, there we go. A start to my new fanfiction...my pet project, you could say. Kinda short, but whatever. Honestly...I'm mainly writing it because there's this guy I like who doesn't like me that way I don't think and it has me depressed...and I want someone to be happy...and my other fanfiction, they probably won't be together for a while...so I'm making a more immediately satisfying one :D just to cheer me up a bit. Anyway, thanks for reading! I love reviews :) Love, Rayne**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname found him moments later. He was breathing harshly, eyes closed, fingers locked around the Bloody Rose. Blood, making Kaname's mouth water, soaked his uniform and pooled on the ground.

"Zero," he breathed, falling to his knees beside the hunter. Purple eyes snapped open to meet mahogany. He looked like he was struggling to raise the Bloody Rose, but Kaname pushed the trembling hand back down and loosened the trembling fingers from the gun before pulling it away and placing it back inside Zero's jacket.

What worried him was that Zero barely fought him. He didn't even seem to notice Kaname's presence, not after the initial, ingrained reaction.

Kaname did the only thing he could think of. He bit into his wrist, lowered it, and pushed it to Zero's lips. The violet eyes turned red, and the hunter swallowed greedily.

Soon, though, the pureblood noticed his own wound closing. Zero licked his wrist clean, and Kaname bit his tongue to stop himself from moaning aloud at the sensation. But Zero fell back against the tree again, and Kaname checked his injury.

It was still bleeding sluggishly, but not enough to be life threatening anymore. The Moon dormitories were empty now-he would bbring the injured hunter back there to finish healing him. He looked at Zero-the ex human seemed to have drifted into unconsciousness.

He bent over and cradled the smaller boy in his arms, careful of the wound. When Zero's head fell back, he carefully rested it against his shoulder, feeling the silver, blood soaked hair against the skin of his neck. He shivered; with what, he didn't know.

Zero cuddled closer to him as he ran carefully and swiftly to his room.

**AN: technically, there is another half of this chapter, but I don't have time to type it up now and I feel like updating. So here you go, a bonus update! Live your life! ~Love, Rayne**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname carefully laid Zero down on a large towel spread over his bed. He thought that if Zero's blood ever got on his bed things, he would never be able to sleep again from the smell. Far too tempting.

Knowing that the hunter would kill him for it later, the pureblood carefully pulled off Zero's jacket. His shirt was red with blood. Kaname was shaking with restraint to keep himself from drinking, sniffing, or licking at the liquid. Carefully, with trembling fingers, he unbuttoned the hunter's shirt and carefully pulled it off. He threw both in the trash; completely ruined. He turned to go grab cloth and water, and when he returned, a pair of violent but sleepy violet eyes stared accusingly back at him.

"What," he said sharply, "are you doing, Kuran?"

"You're covered in blood, Zero-kun," Kaname said gently, looking down into the lavender gaze. "I'm trying to clean it off so that I can tend the wound."

The hunter relaxed, far too exhausted to stop him. "If you must," he breathed, his eyes sliding closed again.

Kaname swallowed as he gently touched the wet cloth to Zero's smooth, pale, bloody skin. He was cold, so cold to the touch. He had lost enough blood that Kaname knew he would need to donate again. He didn't mind, so long as life remained in those beautiful purple eyes.

"Stay awake, Zero," Kaname said as he brought a fresh cloth to Zero's face. The purple eyes fluttered open to meet his own, and he swallowed drily. Their faces were _very_ close together.

"Why are you doing this?" Zero asked, his voice slightly slurred with pain and exhaustion.

Kaname had his usual lie on the tip of his tongue. But when he met Zero's eyes, he saw a flash of anger shoot through them.

"**Don't say 'for Yuuki,'"** Zero growled. The sound seemed to make the pureblood's stomach twist in an odd way. "Don't you dare tell me that this, any of this, is for Yuuki. I won't believe it."

Kaname's hand paused, but Zero seemed exhausted by his outburst. "Hold still," the older vampire said quietly, wrapping clean linen around the muscled-hell, if he was looking, he might as well be completely truthful-very attractively muscled chest of the hunter. Zero flinched when he brushed by the bleeding wound and he whispered his apology.

His next step was to carefully wash the blood from the amazing silver hair of the ex-human. Gently, he poured clean water on a washcloth and passed it over the hair. Zero closed his eyes and the pureblood stopped, afraid that he had done something wrong or stepped too far from the boundaries.

Without opening his eyes, Zero raised his hand to Kaname's wrist. "Don't stop. It helps; it gives me something to focus on. Please?"

A small smile spread across Kaname's otherwise emotionless face, and even after he had gotten all of the blood out of the hunter's soft hair, he continued to stroke it. It was just as amazingly soft and beautiful as he had imagined.

But, finally, he couldn't lose himself in the feeling of Zero's hair any longer.

He stood carefully, gathering the dirtied cloths and now nearly empty bucket of bloody water. He put them in the bathroom, out of the way, before going back to his room. Zero's eyes were following him with an odd expression. Fear was a part of it, though Kaname didn't know why. He slowly lowered himself so that he was sitting between Zero and the small space on the edge of the bed.

Zero looked up at him defensively.

"You need to feed," Kaname said softly.

**AN: Yeah, I haven't updated in a while...sorry! I got distracted by Dramione...Plus I left my notebook in my locker over spring break. I'll make it up to you by posting the next chapter Wednesday!**

**Love, Rayne**


End file.
